Silent Secrets
by Rena Redhead
Summary: The irony of it all was relative to who he was and what he wanted to be. To be a Titan seemed impossible. But slowly, Jericho's seeing that there's so much to learn in a week's worth of time from people he can call friends.


**Disclaimer:** Please, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction if I owned these characters? No, I wouldn't! So I don't own them. There. Now let me go cry and quit reminding me about it!

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I've written a story for Jericho. What was the last one anyway... Probably the last time I was sick, lol. But yes, a little short story about the cutest blond on the show. Hm, I don't really have much to say. That's a first. I suppose the best thing to do is to just let you read it, right? I'm very tempted to say no to throw you all off, but I won't, lol.

-T-

**Silent Secrets**

_**Sunday:**_

Two green eyes stared up at the large tower. It certainly was intimidating. Jericho gulped and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. For all that he had heard about Jump city, no one had ever mentioned that Titans Tower was at all this... huge. Needless to say, that did nothing to improve the nervous fidgeting Jericho was experiencing. It was his first trip to Jump, a surprise to even him. And boy was the city... big. He was used to calmer locations, but here, everyone was busy and had a place to go.

Even he did. Titans Tower. Where he would end up staying for an entire week. Jericho let out a breath and knocked on the door. It was now or never. He waited a moment and was about to turn around when the doors opened on their own and he heard a voice calling into the room.

"Yo, Jericho, my man, we'll be down in like, two minutes," Cyborg called over the intercom.

Jericho nodded, realizing that they must have cameras located through out the building. He half wondered how people could live like that, but then he took in the irony of that since most would ask how he lived on a mountain top. It made him think he shouldn't even be here. And it was true for the most part. He could only see trouble coming from this visit. Of course, he couldn't tell Robin or the other Teen Titans that when they had called him up and had invited him over.

It was at that moment in this train of thought that he was tackled to the ground by a large green bloodhound. Jericho toppled to the ground and looked up to see Beast Boy wagging his tale as the rest of the Titans came into view, most looking slightly sore or tired. Beast Boy backed off and changed back into a human being, offering him a hand.

"Dude, Jericho, you're here!" He yelled, "How've you been, man?"

Jericho shrugged pleasantly. Out of all of the Titans, he remembered Beast Boy perhaps the most distinctly. When the Brotherhood of Evil had taken over, he had been recruited to help free the rest of the Titans. Overall, it had been quite a challenging, yet good experience for him. However, he had had difficulty when dealing with Beast Boy as he didn't understand any sign language and thus Jericho had to resort to other methods of communication. Jericho pointed a finger at Beast Boy and the rest of them.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven stepped up from behind, "We're alright, thank you."

Cyborg clarified, "We just got our butts kicked by Slade's minions, that's all."

Jericho looked startled at them, but they took it to have a different meaning and Robin answered, "We didn't really get thrashed. But it took a lot out of us. Don't worry, he didn't get away with anything."

Starfire held a hand up to hide the whisper, "If he had, friend Robin would be in the room of evidence doing the 'brooding'."

Jericho managed a somewhat pleased smile at that as Beast Boy continued the conversation in his own style, "Well, hey, we're thinking of going out for pizza tonight. You wanna put your things up in the guest room and step out on the town?"

Jericho's eyes bounced. He had just gotten out of that chaos and they wanted to go back in it. But he could see them all looking at him and so with a small shrug and a smile he nodded.

"Great," Cyborg said, "Raven and Starfire can take you up and we'll be in the garage when you're ready."

Jericho nodded as he followed the girls upstairs. Starfire talked to him about their plans for the night and her utter excitement that he was here. As she progressed into her normal rant, Jericho decided it might be best to not get in her way and fell back next to Raven who gave him a sympathizing glance. As they approached the room, Raven opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Bathroom's down the hall to the right," She said.

He thanked her in ASL and Starfire raised a brow as Raven answered, "No problem."

The three looked from one to another when Raven answered, "I know ASL. So does Robin and Cyborg. Sorry you had to put up with Beast Boy."

Jericho silently laughed as Starfire asked, "Friend Raven, what is ASL?"

"It stands for American Sign Language," She answered back, "I'll tell you more later."

"Alright," Starfire said, "We will you see you shortly!"

The two girls walked off as Jericho turned to the empty room and shut the door. Empty probably wasn't the best word to use. It had a decent amount of furniture and was actually very welcoming. He set his things down and began to unpack. As he pulled out his guitar, a piece of paper slipped out of his bag. Jericho looked down and picked up the paper to find a picture of four people on it.

Jericho bit his lip as his bright eyes wandered over the four faces. One was his. Another of an older boy. A woman, whose smile still made his. And another... a man. Jericho shut his eyes and briefly hoped that he wouldn't ruin this visit. Like everything else... Jericho hid the picture within the confines of the guitar and left the room for the 'night on the town'. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but it excited him. And he needed that, he felt. Racing down the stairs, Jericho ran off to the basement where five people and a week at large awaited him.

**_Monday:_**

To a resident of Titans Tower, it was home. They knew every nook and cranny. But to a guest, such as Jericho, it was a complicated maze. He could have sworn that he had passed by that room before and he still couldn't find his room. He almost wondered if he should just call up one of the others for help, but he dismissed the idea since he was sure he couldn't be wandering for that much longer. Turning the corner, he was relieved to find that it didn't look familiar as most hallways had.

He walked about half way down when he came to a door, on which it read in black bold print 'CYBORG'. Alright, so he was near Cyborg's room. That helped him...? The door suddenly opened and Cyborg stood in the doorway, his keys in his hand. Jericho jumped back and put on a modest smile.

"Jericho, man, what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

Jericho shrugged and then admittedly answered that he was a bit lost. Cyborg laughed and replied, "Well, hey, I'm going into town, you wanna come?"

Jericho's eyes widened. As if last night hadn't turned him around enough. Cyborg laughed again and patted Jericho on the shoulder.

"Come on, it won't be as crazy as last night. I'm going to the community center to volunteer there," Cyborg explained.

Jericho let out a sigh of what he thought was relief and decided to follow Cyborg down to the T-Car. Jericho opened the door and got in quietly as Cyborg revved the engine, making Jericho nervous. They shot out of the garage and out towards Jump in mere seconds. Jericho gripped the sides of the car, praying that Cyborg was a good driver. As soon as they got on the normal road, Cyborg let the T-Car take a rest and go at the speed limit, and Jericho relaxed a bit. The trip was mostly left in silence as Jericho didn't want to force Cyborg to look over at him while he was driving. When they arrived at the community center, Cyborg parked and they got out.

"Generally one of the Titans comes with me, but they were all a little busy today, so I'm glad that you could come," Cyborg said, "The kids'll be excited to meet you."

Kids? They entered the building and Jericho found himself and Cyborg standing in front of a door plastered in stickers which reminded Jericho of his kindergarten classroom. Cyborg opened the door carefully and upon entering smiled.

"Hey hey!" He called and automatically, several dozen kids ran over to him yelling his name.

Jericho hung back for a moment, a bit overwhelmed by all of this. The kids laughed and told Cyborg how much they missed him, but it was when one kid came over and tugged on Jericho's sleeve that he realized he was supposed to be part of this too.

"Um, who are you?" The little girl asked.

Jericho smiled and got down on one knee, making a 'J' sign. The girl raised a brow and that's when Cyborg saw her and came over to introduce Jericho to the rest of the class of kids.

"Hey, guys, this is my buddy Jericho. He's visiting this week," Cyborg said, "Jericho's really quiet, but I know you'll all be good to him, right?"

A barrage of 'yes's came Cyborg's way as he nudged to Jericho, "Just play with them, that's all you gotta do."

Jericho nodded and was instantly nabbed by a couple of the kids into playing blocks with them. It wasn't long though before Jericho noticed that there was something different about these kids. All of them had some sort of prosthetic limb. But they were still just kids learning and growing all the same. Jericho glanced over at Cyborg, who was becoming a jungle gym for the kids. Jericho smiled slightly and went back to playing Jenga with the rest the group. They stayed for about an hour and a half until it was time to go. As they got in the car, Cyborg sighed.

"I love going there," He said, "Makes me feel like all of this was really worth it."

Jericho raised a brow and Cyborg explained, "Well, you see, I never wanted to be part robot. My dad sort of made the choice for me. And for a long time, I just did nothin' but feel sorry for myself. But becoming a Titan, it just changed me for the better, you know?"

Jericho nodded slightly as Cyborg continued. "It's not the fights or anything, but just being a superhero and seeing those kids' faces light up when they see me, a real life superhero, being there for them... We really are their heroic icons. That's what makes it all worth it, I guess."

After giving a nod, Jericho looked down at his lap. As Cyborg started the car, Jericho got lost in his own thoughts. He had to admit, it was really cool seeing what Cyborg did. And he hadn't known that Cyborg's father had chosen his fate, either. He knew what that was like. But Cyborg made the best of it. As they drove back to Titans Tower, he hoped that he could do that, too.

_**Tuesday:**_

Jericho sat in his room, gently strumming the strings of his guitar. He was working on a new song, something he'd been working on for a while now. It was frustrating him that he couldn't seem to finish it. Outside in the hallway, Starfire walked down to her room, when she heard Jericho playing. Smiling, Starfire knocked on Jericho's door and Jericho looked up from his guitar to run over and open the door.

Upon seeing each other, Starfire answered, "Hello, friend Jericho. I heard your music and was wondering, upon which artist it came from."

Jericho smiled and shrugged as he pointed at himself. Starfire gasped, "You, friend? Then why have you stopped?"

Jericho stepped back and let out a silent laugh. He walked back into his room and Starfire followed as he picked up his guitar and started to play it again. Starfire bounced her head to the rhythm of the music and soon, Jericho increased the tempo. Starfire noticed and began to dance, floating in the air, spinning and laughing. Jericho kept it up until he got to the end of the song of his unfinished song. Starfire stopped dancing and looked over at him in surprise.

"Friend, why have you stopped? It was most wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Jericho shrugged and grabbed the notepad from his bedside table and wrote on it, _'That's all I've written so far.'_

Starfire looked slightly downhearted, but answered, "Oh, you must finish it then! I haven't heard such awe inspiring music since hearing the gorka pipes played!"

Jericho grinned and wrote, 'You like music, too?'

"Oh most certainly!" Starfire explained, "It was an integral part of Tamaranian lifestyle, as it can affect your mood for the best. I suppose that it why I love to dance to any such music. It is freeing, yes?"

Jericho nodded as Starfire finished, "So you will finish it, friend?"

Jericho was about to respond when the alarm rang throughout the Tower. Immediately, Starfire and Jericho ran to the front, where Robin and the rest were waiting.

"We've got Adonis wrecking downtown. Titans, go!" Robin ordered.

Starfire and Raven instantly flew towards the city while the boys went to the garage where Robin jumped onto the R-Cycle and the others took the T-Car. In moments they were in the middle of downtown where Adonis was ripping up the street and instantly they leaped into action.

Cyborg and Raven attacked from the right, attempting to see if Adonis would play chicken and run after seeing such a powerful onslaught of an attack. Raven's soul self leaped into the sky and intertwined with Cyborg's sonic cannon attack. However, Adonis maneuvered out of the way and tossed Raven's floating body at the attack itself before knocking Cyborg a good five blocks away. Robin and Beast Boy attacked next, this time from the left. Robin rode on top of Beast Boy, who got a good hit as a T-Rex, but when Robin was about to go in, Adonis spun around, and pulled Beast Boy out from underneath Robin's feet and in a similar method, sent the changeling flying in the same direction as Cyborg while Robin fell a good three or four stories.

Starfire and Jericho were left. This guy was intimidating, that was for sure. Then again, he couldn't be worse than the Brotherhood of Evil, right? Jericho questioned his own bravery when Starfire shot over to him and picked him up. He looked up in her in panic as she explained.

"You can posses him, correct?" Starfire asked immediately.

Jericho nodded, seeing a change in Starfire's tone and focus. They raced forward towards Adonis, who looked up at them as they came. Adonis smiled, even as he caught sight of the sixth opponent. That's when his smile disappeared as their eyes locked and contact was initiated. Adonis felt himself lose control of his body as Jericho leaped in and took control. He knelt down and waited for Starfire to attack so that he'd be ready to jump out if necessary. Meanwhile, Starfire shot up and began to fly down, her eyes and hands glowing furiously. It almost scared him. Jericho heard her yell and let control of Adonis slip as he got out just before Starfire landed a solid, definitive hit on him, knocking Adonis unconscious.

She landed on the ground and smiled at him as the rest of the Titans ran over, "Thank you, friend."

Jericho nodded as he stared at her. She noticed, "What is it, friend?"

Jericho looked over at Cyborg and signed his statement, "He says you're a fantastic fighter, that you wouldn't expect that."

Starfire smiled and shrugged, "I was trained by the Warlords of Okaara. They teach to fight to defend what you love."

Jericho signed to Cyborg again, who translated, "You like Earth that much?"

"Most certainly," Starfire answered, "And this country, this city. It is home. How can one not defend it?"

Jericho nodded slowly as Beast Boy interrupted, "Well, how about we all go celebrate this _fabulous_ city with some vegan pizza?"

"Loose the Vegan part and I'm there," Cyborg said.

The group handed over Adonis and headed for P.I.Z.Z.A. The girls flew ahead and Jericho smiled as he looked up at them. He never quite understood that need to fight. He had been part of an army family and yet he never saw any real good come from it. But hearing Starfire's take on it, it made sense. He rested back in his seat and listened as the debate over pizza toppings commenced. Somehow, he doubted they'd ever reach a decision...

_**Wednesday:**_

The beeping and buzzing sounds were littered with the sounds of exploding cars and objects. That and the tapping sound made as Beast Boy hit the controls to the GameStation. Jericho sat down next to him and watched as Beast Boy got killed on the super advanced track. The green one groaned in frustration.

"I hate this game," He said, "As if beating a bad guy's butt wasn't hard enough!"

Jericho laughed silently as he took up a controller, offering a helping hand. He didn't know how to play, but it looked simple enough. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and reset the game.

"Your funeral," He said.

The "normal" track showed up and they began the race. Jericho fell behind, but soon figured out the controls. He caught up and soon went ahead, when Beast Boy looked over at him.

"Yo, don't go down that end," He said.

Jericho looked over at him, but that's all it took for his car to crash and the game loaded a battle ops page. Jericho looked over at Beast Boy in question. It appeared to him that he was supposed to choose his first target, but he didn't think he could take much of any of them.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Well, it's not that bad... you just have to see what your advantage is. You see, the way the game works is that it each villain rids you of one of your abilities and it forces you to rely on different abilities."

Jericho raised a brow and motioned at the game and Beast Boy continued, "Why does it do that? It's part of the RPG. The thief takes away your speed because you turned her in once. And the warrior takes away your strength because you broke his blade. And the mistress witch, she takes away your magic abilities because you broke her heart..."

Beast Boy trailed off and Jericho looked oddly at Beast Boy, then Beast Boy finished, "And yeah, choose what you have the least of right now, since you need what you do have to compensate and it won't be as hard."

Jericho nodded and picked the thief. To his surprise, he beat her within the first three hits. He smiled as the race began again, but he soon noticed that Beast Boy wasn't as energetic as he was before. They finished the race and ended the game. Jericho tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder and moved his shoulders up and down. Beast Boy looked at him in question and so Jericho got out the communicator to type his question.

_'What's bothering you?'_ He asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Oh nothing, just, you know..."

Jericho shook his head. He didn't know. So Beast Boy sighed and explained, "You ever hear about Terra?"

_'No, why?'_ Jericho wrote.

"Well, I kinda had a thing for her, but then she turned on us. Smart choice, right?" Beast Boy said.

Jericho shrugged sympathetically and Beast Boy continued, "I know you can't always choose your enemies, but it doesn't make dealing with them any easier."

Boy did Jericho know that one. Beast Boy got up and stretched, walking towards the kitchen. Jericho followed him, hoping that somehow, he could cheer Beast Boy up. As the changeling pulled out a soda, Jericho leaned against the counter, thinking. Then he began to scribble down on the pad. Beast Boy looked over as Jericho handed him the pad.

_'You made it through it though, didn't you?'_

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah, she did the right thing in the end, I guess. You just have to keep hoping, right?"

Jericho nodded and Beast Boy laughed, "Hey, you wanna play a battle simulation?"

The guest's eyes widened as he was dragged back into the arena to play one on one with Beast Boy. Needless to say, he lost, but he got better as they went on and when the rest of the Titans came back, they played a tournament for most of the night, Raven and Starfire sitting on the sidelines for the most part, but enjoying it all the same. 'Winner!' flashed on the screen and Jericho stood up in victory as Beast Boy's eyes dropped out of his head.

"You beat me!" He yelled.

Jericho silently laughed again. He was beginning to like that feeling. It felt good to smile with people his age... his friends. Friends. Another smile passed by his face as another round started and the games continued onward and into the late night. Or rather, early night for the teens.

_**Thursday:**_

The music was loud and hurt his ears, but the other Titans seemed unaffected by it. They walked into the dance hall, Cyborg and Beast Boy way ahead of the rest. Cyborg had headed right for the buffet table while Beast Boy had spotted a couple of cuties talking off to the side and planned to work his magic. Raven, Robin, Starfire and Jericho held back, wondering what to do for now. Starfire gasped as the music changed to another upbeat sort of song.

"Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed and took Robin by the arm and pulled him out to dance floor.

Raven rolled her eyes and went to get something to drink. She really didn't do much at these things and only attended because the rest of the Titans did. Jericho followed her over and picked up a drink, glancing at her timidly. He hadn't seen her much at all this week. The others had said that she liked to keep to herself mostly and that certainly showed. She kept her hood over her head and her eyes cast downward. He wished that he could clear his throat, but instead settled for waving at her awkwardly.

Raven looked up at him, "Sorry Jericho. I try to block things out when we go here."

Jericho nodded understanding. They looked at each other for a moment before Jericho pulled at his collar and spotted a table. He gestured over to the table and they went to sit down. Raven tilted her drink from side to side, but said nothing. Jericho looked at her for a while before feeling that he shouldn't. So he directed his eyes up to the stage where a guy had decided to start doing karaoke. Jericho watched his lips move and watched as the people in the room cheered and moved to the music. He let out a quiet sigh and, though he was not aware of it, Raven watched him.

"You sang?" She asked.

Jericho looked up at her in surprise, but nodded slowly and signed, _'A long time ago, before things got... complicated.'_

"Nothing is never not complicated," Raven said, drinking the soda from her glass.

Jericho looked at her, as she continued, "Was it family issues?"

Jericho shrugged and she looked at him sympathetically, "Same, but I suppose having a demonic father can do that."

The mute smiled at the irony of that statement, _'You think nothing is ever very simple?'_

The song changed and they both looked up to see two of the Titans, Robin and Starfire begin to slow dance together.

"Perhaps it can be, in simple instances," Raven answered.

Jericho watched the other Titans dance and then turned back to Raven, whose gaze had fallen again. He got up and silently went to the other side of the table and offered her a hand with a smile. Raven looked up at him and gave him a slanted smile. She brought her hood down and took his hand, where he led her out to the dance floor to join the other two Titans. It was simple enough, nice enough, calm enough.

And for once, the pounding noise didn't really bother him. They danced till the end of the song, where he bowed, having remembered his mother's lessons on manners. Raven smiled.

"Thank you," She said.

He shrugged as the music changed, the beat back up to tempo, the emotion all the quicker to come. Raven pulled her hood up and went back to her seat. Cyborg and Beast Boy kidnapped Jericho after that, but every so often, he'd look at her from across the room and give her a smile. It was nice to know that he wasn't so alone.

**_Friday:_**

The hallways tended to be quiet. Like him. The sounds made within them would travel far, but soon enough, they would fade into oblivion. The others were in the main room, chilling out for the evening and Jericho was on his way to join them. By now he had practically formed in his head an entire map of the Tower. He rounded a corner and saw an open room down the hallway. He walked down to see what it was, but when he got there, he found the room to be entirely dark, save for a light at the opposite end of the room.

He stepped into the room and realized that it wasn't a well furnished room. In fact, it looked more like a room right out of a museum. And he found himself getting nervous, too. He knocked on the side at one of the tables and immediately a figure rose in front of the light.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Jericho came forward making the 'J' symbol when he finally was able to make out Robin in front of the light. Robin sighed in relief.

"Oh, Jericho, sorry, you crept up on me," Robin said.

_'I do that...'_ Jericho signed smiling slightly, but it went away soon enough as he saw what Robin was doing.

He was currently looking over some files, specifically criminal files, and the one that seemed to dominate the table was...

"Slade's been driving the sleep out of me," Robin explained, "I was just trying to get somewhere with it, but I guess I can't really do much when I don't have any new information."

Jericho winced slightly as Robin continued, "Anyway, please do not tell the other Titans about this. They don't think it's healthy for me."

Jericho kept his mouth shut and turned his head. Robin looked at him oddly and tried to explain his situation.

"It's not that it is. They just worry that I do it too much..." Robin trailed off and turned back to the evidence, "But they don't really get it. It's not like just any other mystery. It's a critical one... a personal one... after what he's done to me and the rest of the Titans... I just don't want to let Slade get another chance."

Robin turned around to see Jericho facing the opposite way, his head down, "Jericho? You alright?"

Jericho felt stiff and out of place. Personal... if only that couldn't apply. Robin put a hand on Jericho's shoulder and Jericho swiveled around to look at Robin, the mask hiding his leader's thoughts.

Quickly he responded, _'Yes, I'm fine.'_

Robin looked at him for a moment, as though questioning the answer. But he let it slide as the mystery beckoned him back again. Jericho looked more closely at what Robin had. Mostly tools and other equipment. Nothing very distinct. He felt guilt engulfing his mind. He should say something... He watched as Robin began to put it all away. Perhaps another day... Robin closed the cabinet and he and Jericho walked out of the room. Jericho kept quiet and didn't try to get a conversation going. But while this wouldn't become noticeable for most people, Robin wasn't one of them.

"Look, no matter if it was Slade or another villain, it doesn't really matter," Robin said, "It's just about keeping people safe."

Jericho looked over, his thoughts seemingly read, but he was... sort of relieved. Somehow, his didn't know how. But he was. Jericho nodded at Robin and let himself smile.

Robin grinned and to Jericho's surprise yelled, "Race you to the main room!"

The Boy Wonder sprinted off and, though it took a moment for Jericho to comprehend what had just happened, he raced off as well. They ran to the main room where the rest of the Titans were waiting to start their annual movie night. Jericho sat down on the side of the couch and waited as the lights dimmed for the movie to start. Tomorrow, he might have to leave, but tonight was tonight and he'd leave those things to worry about till tomorrow morning.

_**Saturday:**_

Jericho had his bags packed in the trunk of the T-Car as he and the other Titans rode to the airport. Amongst the hustle and bustle, the car full of teens had somehow managed to avoid getting involved in a traffic accident. Upon arriving, Jericho found himself in what felt like a mosh pit. With many hugs, it seemed like he'd never get to the plane. Starfire managed to land several hugs on him, breaking what felt like several bones while the guys had each had their share of high fives and fist pounds.

"You better visit again soon, man," Cyborg said.

"Yeah dude, otherwise we'll go an' kidnap you from that mountain of yours," Beast Boy added.

Robin laughed and shook his hand, "Take care, Jericho."

"Oh yes, be safe," Starfire told him in addition.

Jericho nodded and smiled weakly, when he saw Raven bring her hood down, "Don't worry, we're only a phone call away."

The blond raised a brow. Had he become so transparent? Every Titan had been able to figure something about him by now. Was this what having friends was like? It made him regret having to leave so soon. After another round of hugs, the five Titans piled into the T-Car and waved as they left for the Tower. Jericho waved good bye before slowly making his way into the airport. He found a bathroom, where he changed, since he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

As he finished, Jericho left for the terminal. He passed his bags through security and walked into the waiting area. His flight had been delayed, so he decided to spend his time waiting in the small Starbucks where he purchased a bottle of water and sat down. He looked out at the waiting area. It wasn't particularly crowded today. A few families sat in groups while business men stood talking on their cell phones. It wasn't until he heard the chair opposite his own slide out that he realized that there was someone else nearby.

Jericho looked up and to his displeasure saw a man in a brown coat sit down at the same table, "Long time no see, Joseph."

The younger glared and refused to look at him as the older man continued, "You weren't planning on visiting me while you were in town?"

Jericho didn't look at him, "I suppose it would have been a little awkward, considering your friends..."

It was the one time that Jericho was glad that he was mute, though he wasn't about to thank him for that, _'Go away.'_

The man sighed and with a sarcastic tone, "Is that any way to talk to your old man?"

That got him, Jericho looked at the man across from him. He was still recognizable, though he had aged a bit. The familiar goatee was roughly cut and his hair was beginning to gray. His facial structure was still distinctive, like his brother's. And of course, the black eye patch's strap was still there, running across the man's head to keep it's cover over the right eye.

_'You've never been a good father,'_ Jericho signed.

Slade nodded, "Perhaps not all of the time, but I keep watch over you."

The son glared at him again and got up, ready to walk out. Slade got up to follow him.

"Joseph, wait..."

Jericho turned around and looked at his father again, but this time, he barely paused to give him an answer, _'I'm helping people. I have friends. I'm happy! Just... stay out of my life...'_

It was Slade's turn to stare. It was amazing how quickly they grew up, wasn't it? He could see Jericho's mother in him and he could swear that the boy had grown. Slade knelt down and took his son's shoulders. He saw Jericho sign one more thing.

_'Please, Dad?'_

It took a moment, but slowly, Slade nodded and brought Jericho into a tight hug. Jericho didn't know what to do, really. He couldn't hug him back, but Jericho let him hug him all the same. Slade let him go before standing up as Jericho's flight was called.

"Have a good flight, kid," He said.

Jericho took a step back and nodded, before going to his flight. He handed the flight attendant his ticket and walked into the plane. Sitting down, Jericho leaned back and looked at his guitar case, which he had kept with him. He pulled out the T-Communicator that he held in his pocket. He still had it and it surprised him. The plane began to taxi out to the runway and soon he felt the plane start to take off. As they rose into the sky, Jericho looked out the window to see Jump City below.

The water in the bay glistened while Titans Tower stood proudly in the center. That had felt like home. And hopefully, it could remain home. He leaned back again and closed his eyes. He could control other people, but often he had little control over his own life. The past week had been an exception. A welcome exception. Perhaps he could have another one soon. He looked at the emblazoned 'T' on the communicator as it reflected and gleamed. He smiled. It had been a good week. A very good week.

-T-

**A/N:** Another one shot done. I suppose by now, considering I've written about three of these, you guys are probably going to get on my case for ignoring 'Custody'. I'm sorry. But this is what happens when I'm sick and don't feel well. I think of Jericho stories. He's just so cute, how can I not? But no, I am writing the next chapter and it's actually coming along pretty well, to my surprise. So yeah, I hope you liked this story, because I liked writing it and it made me feel slightly better. Please review! Thanks for reading and keep smiling! Later!

~Rena


End file.
